


Kebun Binatang di Saat Hujan

by Canary789



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: #Rainy Edition # Sweet Romance, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canary789/pseuds/Canary789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takatora menemani Mitchy ke kebun binatang, namun sedikit hujan dan bumbu kecemburuan membuat kencan mereka menjadi lebih menarik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kebun Binatang di Saat Hujan

**Author's Note:**

> Dapet ide gara-gara denger lagu JKT48 yg judulnya Ame no Doubutsuen. Lagunya unyu banget, walo kalo dibaca liriknya, imajinasi saya meliar, khususnya bermesraan di bangku taman yang basah, ahaha. Enjoy the story!

Rintik gerimis masih menetes di kota Zawame. Hari itu kota Zawame seharian diguyur oleh hujan. Jalanan di kota Zawame yang biasanya rame saat weekend, kini menjadi sangat sepi. Di tengah sepinya kota Zawame akibat hujan, ternyata masih ada beberapa orang yang masih berakhtivitas. Salah satunya adalah Kureshima Takatora, si pemilik Yddarsil tower. Lelaki tampan ini menyender di tembok gerbang kebun binatang Zawame sambil membawa payung hitam di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya ia malas ke kebun binatang di hari hujan seperti ini. Tapi karena adik kesayangannya, Kureshima Mitsuzane, tidak mau pergi sendirian ke kebun binatang, akhirnya Takatora ngalah ga kerja hari ini buat gantiin Kouta yang mendadak sakit. Selama menunggu, Takatora kesal karena orang yang lewat di depannya rata-rata adalah pasangan yang bermesraan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, karena sekarang ia pergi hanya berdua dengan Mitsuzane doang, ini bisa dihitung sebagai kencan bukan? Jadi kalau sebagai pasangan, mereka bisa...

“ Nii-san!” 

Takatora sedikit melompat kaget karena baru juga dia mikir nggak-nggak tentang Mitsuzane, orangnya beneran muncul. Takatora berusaha kembali tampil cool.“ Ah, Mitsuzane...” jawabnya dengan suara beratnya yang seksi. 

“ Maaf ya tadi aku lama...” Mitchy menahan payungnya yang berwarna bening dengan bahunya. Tangannya mengeluarkan tiket dari kantong jaket gaimnya yang berwarna biru tua. “ Tadi mesin loket tempat aku menunggu agak bermasalah, jadinya harus menunggu cukup lama... Tapi sebagai gantinya aku diberikan ini!!!” Mitchy menyodorkan sebuah plastik putih. 

“ Kenapa kita diberikan sayuran dan buah? Memangnya ini juga ada pasarnya?” 

Mithcy tertawa, “ Bukan, Nii-san! Ini untuk diberikan kepada hewan-hewan di dalam. Yuk, kita masuk!” 

Takatora membuka payung hitamnya. “ Oke... Mitsuzane jangan lari-lari, nanti kamu jatuh.”  

* * *

Seperti keadaan jalanan di Zawame city, kebun binatang juga tidak ramai hari itu. Yang ada di kebun binatang hanya sedikit pasangan yang berpegangan mesra sambil payungan berdua. 

Sementara banyak pasangan yang bermesraan, Takatora dan Mitchy malah berjalan berjauhan tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Takatora sendiri merasa canggung berjalan berdua bersama dengan Mitchy. Padahal niatnya mau kencan dengan Mitsuzane, tapi malah jadi kaku gini suasanya. 

“ Mitsuzane, gimana sekolah kamu?” Takatora coba mencairkan suasana. 

Mitchy malah bete diajak ngobrol tentang sekolah. “ Yah... PR tadi sudah selesai sih...” 

“ Jangan lupa belajar ya untuk ujian... Kudengar nilaimu turun belakangan ini.” 

Mitchy menjawab dengan muka bete. “ Nii-san kenapa ngomongin tentang nilai sekolah melulu sih? Ini kan lagi liburan...” 

Bukannya nambah cair, suasana di antara mereka malah nambah dingin. Mithcy jadi jalan makin jauh dari Takatora karena ngambek. Takatora jadi merasa salah bawa topik bicara. Takatora melihat ke sekitarnya dan melihat pasangan-pasangan yang bergandengan tangan. Mungkin kalau bergandengan tangan, suasana dingin di antara mereka bisa berkurang? Takatora mencoba mendekat ke arah Mitchy. 

“ Mitsuzane... ehm...” Takatora mencoba meraih tangan Mitchy yang berjalan di sampingnya. Belum juga tangan Taatora mendarat, Mitchy sudah menarik tangannya.

“ Ah, ada anak rusa yang mengikutiku...” Mitchy mengeluarkan wortel dari kantongan putihnya dan menunduk untuk menyuapi anak rusa itu. “ Kamu lapar ya? Ini...” 

Takatora langsung kaku terdiam, rencana mesranya dengan Mitchy gagal. 

Anak rusa itu makan dengan agresif. Setelah wortel di tangan Mitchy habis, dia malah jilatin tangan Mitchy. 

“ Aduh, geli!!” Mitchy tertawa girang. “ Kamu lapar banget ya? Mau makan lagi? Ini...” Mitchy kembali menyodorkan wortel dari kantongannya. 

Takatora menatap anak rusa yang manja itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Kurang ajar banget sih tuh anak rusa itu... Udah minta disuapin sama Mitchy, sekarang malah jilatin tangan Mitchy. Takatora aja ga pernah disuapin, apalagi jilatin tangan Mitchy. 

Anak rusa yang polos itu mendadak merinding saat merasakan hawa membunuh dari Takatora yang berdiri di belakang Mitchy. Anak rusa yang malang itu langsung mundur teratur dengan ketakutan. Mitchy heran melihat anak rusa itu. “ Loh, kok malah mundur? Udah kenyang ya?” 

Anak rusa yang itu geleng-geleng, kemudian lari menjauh. 

“ Yah, kabur...” Mitchy menghela nafas kecewa. 

Takatora tersenyum puas soalnya ia berhasil mengusir pengganggu Mitchy. Takatora kembali mencoba meraih tangan Mitchy yang masih kecewa ditinggal rusa. Nyaris saja tangan Takatora sampai, Micthy sudah berlari lagi ke arah lain. 

“ Waah, ada panda!!!!” Mitchy lari ke area panda. Mitchy keluarin kameranya dan segera foto si panda. 

Takatora bete lagi karena gagal pegang tangan Mitchy lagi. 

“ Nii-san, cuma di kebun binatang ini, kita diizinkan untuk berfoto dengan panda... Biasanya di sini selalu antri, tapi tumben hari ini sepi. Syukurlah kita ke sini di hari hujan!!!” Mitchy membalik badannya dan menyerahkan kamera itu ke Takatora, “ Nii-san, ambilkan fotoku dengan anak panda ini dong!” 

Setelah Takatora mengambil kamera dari tangan Mitchy, Mitchy memegang anak panda itu. Anak panda itu memeluk Mitchy dan menjilati wajah Mitchy dengan manja. Mitchy nampak sangat bahagia dipeluk oleh anak panda itu. Senyumnya yang manis terus berkembang di pipinya. 

Takatora kembali kesel melihat anak panda itu nempel-nempel sama Mitchy. Padahal dari tadi dia mau pegang tangan Mitchy aja gagal melulu. Tapi tuh anak panda enak banget, bisa peluk-peluk Mitchy, pake jilat-jilat pipi Mitchy pula. Takatora kan juga jadi pengen cium pipi Mitchy yang putih kenyal kaya marshmallow itu. 

Lagi-lagi panda itu menjadi objek serangan tatapan membunuh Takatora. Panda yang malang itu langsung manjat-manjat mau ngumpet di belakang Mitchy karena ketakutan. 

“ Loh, panda...kok mendadak kamu gemetaran begini? Padahal tadi kamu baik-baik aja...” Mitchy melihat ke arah Takatora. “ Nii-san, apakah fotonya sudah diambil?” 

“...” Takatora mengarahkan kamera ke Mitchy. Tapi, Takatora sengaja zoom muka Mitchy doang, biar si panda ga kebagian di fotonya. Dari zoom kamera, wajah Mitchy jadi kelihatan lebih jelas. Pipi Mitchy yang putih merona kaya buah peach... bibir Mitchy yang warnanya segar seperti stroberi... semuanya nampak jelas di balik lensa kamera di tangannya. Walau wajah Mitchy seindah itu, Takatora kesal tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk mencicipinya. 

“ Nii-san?” Mitchy mengembalikan anak panda ke pelatihnya, “ Nii-san gak apa-apa? Kok mukanya merah gitu?” Mitchy mengambil kameranya dari tangan Takatora. “ Loh, kok isinya zoom wajah aku semua?” 

“ Aku benci panda!” Takatora segera balik badan meninggalkan Mitchy. 

“ Hah? Jadi Nii-san benci sama panda?” 

Takatora mempercepat jalannya. Mitchy mengejarnya makin gencar, “ Nii-san, maaf Mitsuzane ga tahu kalau Nii-san benci sama panda.... Nii-san sukanya hewan apa? Mitsuzane temenin deh...” 

Denger kata panda, Takatora makin kesal. Takatora menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik badannya. Dengan muka serius Takatora menatap Mitchy. “ Bodoh, bukan masalah suka hewan apa...” Takatora mendatangi Mitchy dan mencengkram tangan Mitchy dengan erat. “ Daritadi aku ingin begini, tapi kamu asik dengan hewan-hewan itu... makanya aku kesal...” 

Wajah Mitchy mendadak menjadi merah saat mendengar ucapan Takatora.

“ Maaf daritadi Mitsuzane tidak sadar kalau Nii-san mau memberi makan kepada hewan-hewan juga... Kalau wortel memang sudah dihabiskan oleh anak rusa tadi, tapi masih ada buah kok di dalamnya...” Mitchy menarik tangannya dari genggaman Takatora dan mengeluarkan buah pisang dari kantongannya. “ Lihat, masih ada pisang dan jeruk kok...” 

Takatora jadi kesel karena Mitsuzane salah paham lagi. “ Bodoh...” Takatora menjauh lagi. Mitchy bingung dengan jawaban Takatora. Mitchy segera mengejar Takatora.

* * *

Mitchy kehilangan jejak Takatora yang jalannya sangat kencang. Setelah berjalan tanpa arah beberapa saat, Mitchy masuk ke area indoor yang sedang memamerkan penguin. Area itu terasa lebih dingin daripada area lainnya karena memang memiliki bongkahan es untuk menjaga suhu badan penguin. Mitchy menutup payungnya yang bening dan melihat payung Takatora yang terlipat di tempat penitipan payung. Karenanya, Mitchi segera masuk ke dalam sebelum kehilangan jejak kakaknya lagi.

Mithcy tidak menyangka kalau di dalam area penguin itu ternyata lebih ramai pengunjung dibandingkan dengan area lainnya. Mungkin penyebabnya adalah karena area itu memiliki atap sehingga orang pada berteduh menunggu hujan reda di sana. 

Mitchy merasa kesulitan mencari Takatora di area yang penuh orang itu. “ Nii-san!!” teriak Mitchy. “ Nii-san di mana?”

Berjalan seorang diri di area kebun binatang ini membuat Mitchy teringat akan masa lalunya. Dulu saat Mitchy bertengkar dengan ayahnya, ia kabur dari rumah. Karena tidak tahu mau ke mana di hari hujan itu, ia kabur ke kebun binatang yang letaknya sangat dekat dengan rumah. Satu hal yang sangat ia sukai dari kebun binatang di saat hujan adalah tidak banyak pengunjung. Ia bisa bebas menangis di tempat itu tanpa ada yang memarahinya. Namun Mitchy paling tidak bisa melupakan momen saat kakaknya yang ternyata menjemputnya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Selama ini Mitchy selalu merasa tidak pantas menjadi keluarga Kureshima karena ia tidak secemerlang Takatora. Namun karena besarnya kasih sayang yang diberikan Takatora kepadanya, ia tidak pernah menyesal menyandang nama Kureshima. Sayang sejak kakaknya mengejakan proyek Yddrasil, kasih sayang hangat yang diberikan oleh Takatora kepadanya perlahan menghilang. Padahal tadinya Mitchy mengajak Takatora ke kebun binatang ini dengan harapan supaya Takatora ingat akan momen waktu mereka kecil dulu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata semuanya menjadi semakin berantakan. 

Setelah mencari selama 30 menit di area penuh orang itu, Mitchy mulai merasa kedinginan. Mitchy menaruh kantongannya di lantai, kemudian memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya supaya terasa hangat. Mitchy melihat pasangan yang saling bergandengan tangan atau berpelukan di sana. Andai saja Nii-san ada di situ, mungkin Mithcy bisa merasa sedikit lebih hangat... Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dari kantongan isi buah di tangannya. Mitchy kaget melihat seekor penguin yang mematuki kantongannya. 

Mitchy segera menarik kantongannya. “ Jangan... ini untuk nii-san...” 

Penguin itu nampak bahagia mendengar ucapan Mitchy. Penguin itu mengepakan tangannya dan melompat bahagia. Mitchy yang bingung melihat penguin itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kantongannya di sana dan kembali berjalan mencari kakaknya. “ Nii-san!!” 

Penguin itu kembali mengikutinya dengan langkahnya yang lucu. Mitchy membalik badan dan berjongkok menghadap penguin itu. “ Mengapa kamu mengikutiku? Aku sedang mencari nii-san...” 

Penguin itu kembali nampak bahagia mendengar kata ‘Nii-san’. 

Mitchy tersenyum “ Kenapa kamu selalu nampak bahagia mendengarku memanggil nii-san? Jangan-jangan namamu Nii-san, ya?” 

Penguin itu mengangguk sambil mengepakan tangannya. 

“ Oke, nii-san... kamu juga tersesat ya? Aku juga kehilangan nii-san... padahal tadinya aku ke sini supaya ia bisa sedikit bersantai, tapi aku malah membuatnya marah...” Mitchy mengelus kepala penguin itu. “ Nii-san adalah sosok yang selalu nampak cool dan pendiam. Ia sangat menyukai warna hitam dan hijau, tapi mayoritas pakaiannya adalah jas berwarna hitam. Walau ia selalu bersikap dingin kepada orang lain, tapi sebenarnya hatinya lembut seperti buah melon di musim panas...” 

Tiba-tiba penguin itu berlari dengan cepat ke depan. Mitchy mengikuti penguin itu.” Tunggu, Nii-san!” Karena terlalu fokus dengan penguin, Mitchy tidak sadar menabrak orang di depannya dan terjatuh. 

“ Mitsuzane! Kamu tidak apa-apa?” tanya Takatora sambil menawarkan tangannya ke Mitchy. Ternyata orang yang ditabraknya adalah Takatora yang daritadi dicarinya. 

“ Nii-san!!!” Saking bahagianya, Mitchy langsung menarik tangan Takatora dan memeluknya dengan erat. “ Syukurlah nii-san tidak apa-apa!” 

“ Mitsuzane...?” 

“ Mitchy daritadi khawatir kalau nii-san pulang duluan meninggalkan Mitchy... Maaf tadi Mitchy membuat nii-san marah...” Mitchy mempererat pelukannya ke Takatora. 

Takatora yang tadinya rada kesel sama Mitchy yang ga peka, hatinya meleleh juga kalau dipeluk sama adik kesayangannya ini. Padahal tadi dia lari cepet-cepet ke area penguin itu karena bingung cari WC. Tapi ga keren banget kan jelasin hal itu ke Mitchy...  Sebenernya dia bingung juga sih kok Mitchy panik banget ngejar dia, tapi well, kapan lagi coba Mitchy mau peluk dia kaya gitu, jadi harus dinikmati, pikir Takatora. Baru juga Takatora menikmati kehangatan tubuh Mitchy, lagi-lagi momennya diganggu. Penguin itu balik dengan kesel sambil patokin Takatora. 

Takatora melepaskan pelukan Mitchy.“ Aw, aw!” 

“ Nii-san!!” teriak Mitchy. 

Takatora dan penguin pun menengok ke Mitchy. Mitchy segera narik penguin Nii-san ke pangkuannya. Penguin itu loncat-loncat di depan Mitchy. “ Nii-san minta dipeluk juga ya?” Mitchy jadi peluk penguin dengan wajah yang sangat happy. Penguin itu mukanya makin seneng saat dipeluk sama Mitchy, bahkan sampe nyanyi-nyanyi dengan bahagia. 

“ Tuh kan!” Takatora berdiri dengan kesel karena lagi-lagi merasa kalah. “ Mitsuzane, aku pulang duluan aja ah!” 

“ Nii-san?” Mitchy lepasin penguin Nii-san. Untung penjaganya segera datang dan ngurus penguin bernama nii-san ini. Mitchy kembali ngejar Takatora yang jalan cepet keluar. Mitchy segera ambil payung beningnya dan lari keluar ngejar Takatora. “ Nii-san kenapa?” 

Takatora tidak menjawab dan masih berlari. 

“ Tunggu, Nii-san! Jangan tinggalkan Mitsuzane lagi...” Mitchy mengejar Takatora dengan gigih. Mitchy hampir bisa meraih bahu Takatora, namun ia malah kehilangan keseimbangan akibat kubangan air hujan. Payung yang dipegangnya pun jatuh ke tanah, dan air kubangan membasahi jaket kesukaannya yang berwarna biru. 

Takatora segera balik badan saat mendengar teriakan adiknya. “ Mitsuzane!!”

Mitchy mencoba berdiri walaupun kakinya terasa sakit. “ Nii-san, maafkan Mitsuzane. Mitsuzane tidak tahu kenapa Nii-san marah kepada Mitsuzane, tapi jangan tinggalkan Mitsuzane seperti ini terus...” air mengalir di pipinya yang putih.

Takatora jadi panik banget ketika melihat air mata mengalir dari mata Mitchy. Takatora segera membawa Mitchy ke kursi panjang dan menyuruhnya duduk di sana. Takatora juga mengambil payung bening yang tadi dijatuhkan Mitchy dan duduk di samping kiri Mitchy sambil memayungi Mithcy. “ Kamu gak apa-apa? Apa kamu luka?” 

Mitsuzane menggeleng kepalanya sambil menghapus air matanya. Takatora ngeluarin saputangan dan menyeka air mata di wajah Mitchy. “ Maaf... tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkan kamu seperti tadi...” 

“ Ini salah Mitsuzane... Mitsuzane seharusnya tahu bahwa nii-san tidak suka dengan kebun binatang, tapi Mitsuzane malah memaksa nii-san untuk menemani Mitsuzane... Maaf, nii-san...” 

Takatora menyandarkan diri ke senderan bangku taman yang basah. “ Tidak sih... sebenarnya aku tidak membenci kebun binatang...” 

“ Tapi...Kenapa nii-san tidak terlihat bahagia sepanjang berjalan bersama dengan Mitsuzane?” tanya Mitchy. 

“ Aku...” Takatora menutupi wajahnya yang malu dengan tangan kirinya, “ Sebenarnya aku kesal melihat kamu akrab dengan binatang-binatang itu... Padahal selama ini kita tinggal serumah, tapi kamu tidak pernah menunjukan senyum bahagia seperti tadi... sementara saat bersama hewan-hewan itu, kamu selalu nampak bahagia... dan ini membuatku sangat kesal...” Takatora mengepalkan tangannya. 

Mitchy berpikir sebentar untuk mencerna perkataan Takatora, “ Jadi... Nii-san cemburu?” 

“ Tidak! Bukan begitu...” Takatora mencoba mengelak karena malu dengan ucapannya sendiri. 

Mitchy mengelap rambut Takatora yang basah, sambil tersenyum. “ Nii-san, Mitsuzane memang sayang dengan semua binatang di sini, tapi Mitsuzane tetap paling sayang dengan Nii-san... ” 

“ ...” Takatora menyerahkan payung di tangannya ke Mitsuzane. Mitsuzane menerima payung itu dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba Takatora membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Mitchy. 

Wajah Mitchy langsung jadi merah banget, antara geli karena rambut Takatora yang menusuk pahanya, dan juga karena kaget merasakan kehangatan kepala kakaknya di pahanya. “ Nii-san, kenapa malah tiduran gini? Nanti diliatin orang loh!” 

“ Ini kan hujan, tidak akan ada yang melihat ke arah kita...” jawab Takatora cuek. 

Mitchy melihat ke sekitarnya, memang tidak ada orang yang lewat di depan mereka sih, soalnya hujannya lagi deres. “ Iya sih... tapi kenapa malah tiduran di pangkuanku begini? Celana Mitsuzane kan basah kena kubangan pas jatuh tadi...” 

Takatora menghindari tatapan Mitsuzane. “ Kamu bilang kamu lebih sayang aku daripada hewan-hewan itu, bukan? Aku kesal dengan mereka yang dekat denganmu, makanya aku tidak ingin kamu mendekat lagi ke mereka...”” 

Mitchy menghela nafas panjang sambil tersenyum. Mitchy mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mengelap wajah Takatora yang basah karena kehujanan. “ Baiklah... Jangan kabur dari Mitsuzane lagi ya...” 

Takatora memegangi tangan Mitchy di pipinya. “ Iya...” 

Tidak ada kata-kata di antara Mitchy dan Takatora. Menikmati suara hujan sambil berbaring di paha Mitchy entah kenapa membuat Takatora merasa hangat. Aroma hujan dan aroma dari cologne yang dipakai oleh Mitchy membuat Takatora merasa nyaman. Mungkin ke kebun binatang di saat hujan bukanlah ide yang buruk. Ia jadi bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Mitchy karena hujan saat itu. 

Tanpa disadari waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Hujanpun mulai berhenti dan matahari senja kembali bersinar di langit. Mitchy menengadah ke langit untuk menatap matahari senja. “ Ah... ada pelangi!” 

Takatora tersadar dari tidurnya. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa lama ini Takatora menderita insomnia karena beban pekerjaan yang tak kunjung berkurang. Tapi ketika ia menyandar di paha Mithcy, ia tak menyangka kalau ia bisa tertidur lelap. Takatora mengangkat kepalanya sambil menggosok kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk.

“ Ah, maaf... aku jadi membangunkan nii-san?” 

Takatora segera kembali duduk saat menyadari orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikan mereka. Beberapa malah sampai mengeluarkan kamera di hape dan memotret mereka. “ Aku... tertidur? Jam berapa sekarang? Kamu tidak apa-apa?” 

Mitchy mengangguk. “ Kakiku sedikit kesemutan, tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Nii-san dari kemarin tidak bisa tidur bukan?” 

“ Maaf, Mitsuzane...” 

Mitchy memegang tangan Takatora di sampingnya. “ Kenapa malah meminta maaf? Mitsuzane merasa senang kok bisa menolong nii-san...” Mitchy menunjuk ke langit,  “ Lihat, kita jadi bisa melihat pelangi di langit senja ini, indah ya!” 

Takatora melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Mitchy sambil menatap ke langit,“ Iya, indah...” 

Wajah Mithcy kembali memerah saat merasakan wajah kakaknya yang sangat dekat dengannya. “ Kenapa Nii-san terus tersenyum? Apakah ada hal yang lucu?” tanya Mitchy yang heran melihat kakaknya yang tersenyum sepanjang jalan. 

“ Ternyata pergi ke kebun binatang bukanlah hal yang membosankan...” 

Mithcy memegang tangan Takatora di bahunya, “ Iya... aku memang selalu memimpikan pergi ke kebun binatang di saat hujan, hanya berdua dengan Nii-san...” Mitchy berbisik sendiri. 

“ Hah? Kamu mengucapkan sesuatu?” 

Mitchy menggeleng kepalanya. “ Terima kasih sudah menemani Mitchy seharian ini. Lain kali kita ke sini saat hujan lagi ya!” Mitchy mencium pipi Takatora dan segera berlari di depan Takatora. 

Takatora memegang pipinya yang masih terasa hangat karena ciuman dari Mitchy. Takatora masih ga percaya kalau Mitchy cium pipi dia. Padahal tadi dia iri banget sama panda yang bisa cium pipi Mitchy, tapi dia malah dicium sama Mitchy. Ah... ini pasti mimpi, bukan? Tanpa sadar darah mengalir di hidungnya. Sebelum Mitchy melihatnya, Takatora segera menyeka hidungnya dengan saputangan. 

“ Nii-san tidak apa-apa?” tanya Mitchy di depan. 

Takatora berusaha tampil cool di depan Mitchy. “ Ya... hanya sedikit lelah...” 

Mitchy meraih tangan Takatora dan menariknya, “ Lain kali kita ke sini berdua lagi ya!” 

Takatora mengangguk. “ Oke...” 

“ Janji?” 

“ Janji...” 

Mitchy nampak sangat bahagia dengan jawaban Takatora. Takatora pun ikut merasa senang karena melihat wajah bahagia dari Mitchy. “ Ayo kita pulang...” Takatora menggenggam tangan Mitchy dengan erat. Takatora dan Mitchy berjalan menuju ke arah pelangi di langit senja. Mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat berpegangan tangan, tapi hati mereka saling percaya, bahwa hubungan mereka bisa kembali dekat dengan keajaiban lainnya.

 

 

 

 


End file.
